Church of Lathander
Situated in the snowy northern mountains is the Abbey of Lathander, a humble temple placed as close to the sun as possible on the Glowing Peak. Known to be a NG deity of righteousness and sunlight, a protector god, Lathander's chosen clerics and paladins are given assorted ranks, from fresh initiates called the Awakened (a reference to Lathander's association with the dawn, specifically), who graduate to the rank of Dawngreeter, Dawnlord, High Dawnlord, and eventually Dawnmaster. The most elite among them are called Morninglords, a title also used to refer to Lathander himself. Followers of Lathander are always of good alignment, varying from lawful to chaotic. They are expected to do good in the world, whether as powerful missionaries who go out and find troubled, endangered souls and rescue them from peril, or as gentle spirits who remain in the Abbey and offer long-term healing and counseling to those in need. Often, but not always, these roles are split into paladins and clerics respectively. Missionaries are tasked with defending and saving the weak, directing those they cannot help back to the Abbey, and mitigating the effects of demons, evil gods, and their followers. Missionaries do not spread the word of Lathander; they spread his will for a brighter world. The Morninglord and The Warlock Morninglord Bee is an aasimar missionary paladin of youthful appearance who has possessed that title for at least fifteen years. A decade and a half ago, they rescued Sam Obsidia from an asylum being run by Talonan clerics, and brought him back to the Abbey. They became attached to him, despite a direct command from Lathander: YOU MUST STOP SAM OBSIDIA. Bee continued to treat Sam as a friend, and spoke with his warlock patron, the demon known as Pride, for a reported 487 nights in attempt to justify the demon's desire to cross into the mortal realm. Bee believes, after much interrogation and investigation, that Pride is both inherently evil and has been emotionally abusing and manipulating Sam. Sam lived at the Abbey for three years, and although at the beginning of it he was there of his own free will as he recovered from his abuse at the hands of the Talonans, Bee began detaining him there after he expressed his intention to aid Pride in crossing over. He asked for their help, and Bee struggled between wanting to help their friend, and being certain that Pride was a negative influence as well as said direct order from their god. They attempted to compromise by continuing to confer with Pride while holding Sam captive, but only became steadily more sure of their judgment. Sam and Bee's friendship understandably deteriorated during this time. Eventually, Sam was able to escape from the Abbey of Lathander. Bee continues to hold out hope that they may convince him of Pride's devilish intentions, but if they are unable to win him over, they will imprison him again to keep Pride out of the mortal plane, and will put him into a magical slumber so that he can continue to be as happy as possible with Pride, in his dream realm. Category:House Content